warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Grimnar
of the Space Wolves]] Logan Grimnar is the Chapter Master of the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter. He is one of the most belligerent and headstrong Chapter Masters in the Imperium of Man, as well as perhaps the greatest Wolf Lord of all time. He remains loyal to the Emperor of Mankind and the great Primarch of the Space Wolves, Leman Russ. Grimnar has been the Chapter Master of the Space Wolves for over 700 standard years and is one of the oldest Chapter Masters of a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter. Like his fellow Space Marines, Grimnar is a fearsome warrior with great martial pride. He has led his Great Company against many enemies of the Imperium and has shown a renowned thirst for battle, which some say, even rivals that of their legendary Primarch Leman Russ. He doesn’t tolerate any outside interference when running the Chapter. The Space Wolves have had numerous clashes with the Ecclesiarchy and this has lead to accusations of heresy and treason against the Chapter. Logan, or the "Old Wolf" as he is known by his brethren, is an extremely powerful warrior who will always fight to the end in pursuit of what he believes in; both in the name of the Emperor and for the lives of his beloved Space Wolves. Grimnar is believed by some observers to be one of the most powerful warriors in the Imperium, greater even than other Space Marine Chapter Masters such as Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels, Supreme Grand Master Azrael of the Dark Angels, and even Lord Marneus Calgar of the feared Ultramarines. Grimnar accepts no interference in the running of his Chapter by the Imperium's other authorities, including the Inquisition, and in his seven hundred year reign he has led the Space Wolves to many victories, crushing the enemies of the Imperium without hesitation. As a result of this, many Imperial Commanders across the Imperium are grateful to be under the Old Wolf's watchful eye. Logan Grimnar is a rarity amongst the Space Marine Chapter Masters, for he is more respected and loved by the commoners of the Imperium than he is feared, for he possesses an uncompromising compassion towards the weak that rivals that of the Emperor himself. Grimnar was the only Space Marine leader, with the exception of the Salamanders, to speak out against the Imperium's cull of the civilians who survived the First War for Armageddon, whom the Inquisition deemed too corrupt to live for having seen the Forces of Chaos and learned of the existence of both the Ruinous Powers and daemonic Chaos sorcery. Grimnar's hatred for the Inquisition has been forever cemented since those innocent citizens of the Imperium were unceremoniously sterilized and scattered into forced labour camps to reconstruct Armageddon for the new group of colonists brought by the Inquisition to re-settle the hive world. Since that conflict, the Space Wolves have waged many bloody wars to protect the innocent victims of Chaos. History ]] on Armageddon]] First War for Armageddon In the First War for Armageddon the Space Hulk, Devourer of Stars, caught the Imperial forces of the Armageddon System by surprise. Even worse, the Chaos forces were led by the Daemon Primarch of the World Eaters Traitor Legion, Angron. The Forces of Chaos quickly defeated the Imperial forces defending the continent of Armageddon Prime. Unbeknownst to Angron, the Space Wolves had been recently assigned to defend the sector and answered the Imperial defenders of Armageddon's cry for help. By the time the forces of Chaos launched their full assault on Armageddon, they found a well-organized Imperial force of Planetary Defense Force militia and Imperial Guardsmen bolstered by Space Wolves serving as the Hive World's defenders. Logan knew that he and the Space Wolves alone would not be able to defeat Angron's force. When the Daemon Primarch led the attack on the Imperial line, Logan played his ace, unleashing a full company of Grey Knights who had accompanied the Space Wolves on the World Eaters and their Chaotic allies. At the cost of many Grey Knights' lives, the Space Wolves and the people of Armageddon were able to banish Angron and his devoted followers of the Blood God back to the Warp. With the defeat of their leader, the remaining forces of Chaos were quickly crushed by the Imperials. As was standard Inquisition practice for those common citizens exposed to the reality of Chaos' existence, even for those who had valiantly fought against it, the remaining population of Armageddon was rounded up into labour camps and sterilized. While in the labour camps, the original population was left to die while Armageddon was repopulated by new colonists brought from across the Imperium. Since then, Logan has never forgiven either the Administratum or the Inquisition for this act. 13th Black Crusade During Abaddon’s 13th Black Crusade, Logan Grimnar was selected as the supreme commander for the defending Imperial forces of the Cadian Gate. Under his command, many key victories by the Imperial forces were won. If it were not for his leadership, more of Cadia would have been lost to the hands of Chaos. At the Battle of Kasr Sonnen on Cadia, Logan and his Great Company fought alongside the Chapter Master of the Dark Angels, Azrael, and defeated a Chaos force many times their size by putting aside their mutual resentment of one another. Wargear Logan wears an ornate suit of Terminator Armour with an integrated Storm Bolter and carries the powerful Power Axe Morkai into battle. The axe was won from a Chaos Champion Logan defeated in battle. Logan had the axe reforged by his Chapter's Iron Priests to remove its corruption into the image of Morkai, the two-headed wolf who guards the gates of the afterlife in the myths of the people of the Space Wolves' homeworld, Fenris. Upon the back of his Terminator Armour is the hide of a great Fenrisian Wolf that he slew, and which he has worn with pride ever since. Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (3rd Edition), p. 27 *Codex; Space Wolves (5th Edition) Category:L Category:Space_Marines Category:Imperial_Characters Category:Space Wolves Category:Characters